To Interfere Someone's Work
by taivaspoika
Summary: Gilbert definetly knows how to interfere.


Title: To Interfere Someone's Work

Genre: Romance, slight humour

Rating: Strong T, but not even near 15+.

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Berwald/Gilbert

Warnings: ...well...seductive Gilbert for one...

Summary: Gilbert is good at interfering Berwald's work.

--

Dealing with Gilbert could sometimes get problematic. It wasn't that he himself was problematic, but his attitude towards others. Towards Berwald, to be exact. He seemed to think that 'being lovers' meant he could bother Berwald anytime he wanted. Berwald didn't quite... approve to that.

Especially when he was working.

And, once again, that was the case. Berwald had been working, his deadlines were coming fast and piles of unsigned papers only seemed to grow as time passed. He was just about to have a short break, get a cup of coffee, perhaps, and something to eat, when someone knocked - needlessly loudly - on his door. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. The knock was repeated and, if possible, even louder this time.

"C'mon in..." he called. Oh, what a mistake that was! The moment the door opened, he, too realized it. It was Gilbert. I always had to be him.

"So... Anything new?" he drawled as he closed - and locked, Berwald noticed - the door behind himself.

"...'m workin'."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I can see that. Why can't we do something more... let's say, fun?"

Berwald stared him. He stared him as walked towards his desk, with a seductive spring in his step and a mischievous smile on his lips. He sat down on one of Berwald's papers.

"...'m workin'", Berwald repeated, avoiding looking at the other. "...'nd y' 're on m' p'pers."

Gilbert snorted and lifted his companion's chin with his index finger. "That's exactly the problem - you're working! Now quit with the boring stuff and pay me some attention."

Berwald glanced at the man who was now pretty much sprawled on top of his desk.

"..._nej_. 've g't s'me work t'do now."

"Awww, don't be so stuck up!" Gilbert whined, tugging at Berwald's tie.

With his face flushed red, Berwald pushed Gilbert down from his desk. The surprised scream and the loud crash accompanying it were sure to be heard in the hallway.

Not that he cared about that.

"Now l'v' m' al'ne. I need t'get this d'ne", he said, straightening his tie. For a moment it was quiet, and he almost thought that Gilbert had left. Or fallen asleep. He never could tell what the other was capable of.

But, in fact, Gilbert was on the other side of the desk, pouting. "...meanie", he muttered under his breath as he crawled under Berwald's desk and rested his head on Berwald's knee. He heard Berwald drop his pen as he brought his hand up to massage his thigh gently.

"Come on... I've always wanted to do it on a desk..."

"Ah... _b-bort med tassarna,_ Gilbert..."

The said man purred. "Oh, speaking Swedish already? Yuu must have missed me... alot."

He emphasized his words with tugs on the zipped of Berwald's pants.

Berwald let out a choked gasp, kicking Gilbert away.

"Ouch! _Scheiße_!" He backed out quickly, rubbing his abused stomach. "Fine. Have it you way then..."

Muttering curses in German, he walked across the room, poking furniture and shuffling through Berwald's stuff. He lifted books, made a mess of Berwald's small private bar and finally found something even mildly interesting - a cd-player.

As Gilbert begun fiddling with the player, Berwald resumed to his task of signing endless stacks of boring documents. He hoped that this time he would be allowed to work in peace.

As a song he didn't know exploded into the air, he lifted his head to tell Gilbert to turn the music off. But he didn't get to do that. Because he was... slightly taken aback by the sight of Gilbert slowly unbuttoning his shirt, slipping out of it with a smirk. He brushed his hand across his chest, eyes locked at Berwald's. He let his hand stop at the button of his pants. His smirk widened as he saw Berwald swallow.

"That's right", he whispered, "you like what you see... don't you?"

"Ah, _fan..._" Berwald muttered as he saw Gilbert walking towards him, swinging his hips and unzipping his pants. Swallowing again, Berwald decided to look back to his papers. His hands trembled as he signed couple of documents.

He then felt a pair of long arms wrap themselves around his neck, fingers loosening his tie and working to open his buttons. There were lips against his ear, it was Gilbert telling him in a tempting voice how he should relax a bit, that he would have time to have some fun with him and still sign all the papers.

Blush creeping onto his cheeks, Berwald dropped his pen and clenched his fists as Gilbert kissed his earlobe. "_Nej... v-vi har inte... tid_...", he muttered, most of his resistance already thrown out of the window.

"Yes, we do... now come on and admit it already", breathed Gilbert against Berwald's ear, hands massaging his back after slipping his shirt down from his shoulders. He kissed his way down Berwald's neck, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses with occasional bite.

Berwald tried his best not to move, not to let out a sound. Oh, but he wanted to. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his breathing even.

But he wanted to grab Gilbert, he wanted to kiss him and have his way with him, right now and right there, in his office. Preferably on his desk, Berwald found himself thinking, maybe affected by Gilbert's earlier words, because such a thought had never before crossed his mind.

He groaned as Gilbert bit his shoulder, opening his mouth to say something but closing it soon.

_Well, fuck it, _he thought as he pulled Gilbert by his hair and kissed him roughly. _ You really do know how to make working impossible._

--

Well.

Random Swedish:

Nej - No

Bort med tassarna - Hands off (this line is my personal favourite and I use it very often....)

Fan - Shit, Damn

Vi har inte tid - We don't have time

Random German:

Scheiße - Shit

This is actually the only word I know in German.... lol.

Well. My sister and friend made me write this. I hope they like it, too. They were a big part of the planning process, too, so this fic exists thanks to them.

...I've been writing this for way too long. Well, doesn't matter. What matters is that it's ready.


End file.
